NCIS The family
by Megatron37
Summary: NCIS team as a family: Jenny,mother & Gibbs, Father & Tony, older brother & Kate, middle child & Abby, Younger sister & Ziva, Tony's Girlfriend & McGee, Abby's best friend & Ducky, Grandfather Note: I don't own any of the characters
1. Chapter 1

**The Family**

**Chapter I**

**Jenny and Jethro watched from the back deck of their** house **as their children, Tony, Kate, and Abby, played in the yard with Tony's girlfriend Ziva David and Abby's best friend Timmy McGee. **

**Neither Jethro nor Jenny had any idea **where** Abby's black hair had come **from**. Jethro had always secretly wondered if Jenny had cheated on him but he didn't think that any more. And Tony and Ziva**...** well**,** that wasn't a complete surprise considering Jethro**'s** taste in wom**e**n. **

**The kids sat in a circle waiting for Tony to start counting for hide and go seek. Abby with her black hair in pigtails, was wearing a black skirt and a bright red top. Her nails were painted bright red**,** which Ziva had done while they were watching Wall-e. Jenny didn't really approve of red nail polish on an eleven year old, but what could she do? Abby was always happy and full of energy and the favorite little girl. **

**Next to Abby sat Timmy in a button down shirt--which was already stained with grass--and jeans. He and Abby had been best friends since he had moved to their town 4 years ago. He laughed as Abby said something about her farting hippo, Bert. **

**Next to Timmy sat Ziva, dressed in jeans and a blue polo, her hands wrapped in bandages that Jenny had replaced that morning. The cuts were from combat classes with her father, Eli David, the head of Mossad, and her brother, Ari. Her father was here on a mission and Ziva hadn't seen him in two years. She had been living in the states since she was nine with her grandmother and brother. Since she never meet her mother and barely saw her father she now thought of Jenny and Jethro as her parents, and anyways, she spent most of her time at their house. **

**Next to Ziva sat Kate, with her head in Ziva's lap. She was wearing jeans and a Secret service t–shirt. Kate was the middle child but had always been the most responsible and was usually in charge when Ziva wasn't there. Most of the family agreed Tony was very irresponsible. **

**Next to her stood Tony, in jeans and a green crew t-shirt. He and Ziva had been dating for two years. Jethro had been all for it even if Jenny had not been at first. Jethro had always thought of Ziva as his daughter and he had been all for a reason why he could continue to think of her as being in the family. He could see what Tony saw in Ziva: she was exactly the kind of girl he would have gone for in his youth; she was like Jenny, except for her hair.**

**Jenny thought of all the children as her own. Ziva had spent most of the last two and a half years at their house. Both Jenny and Jethro had thought nothing of there friendship until they had walked in on them making out. Usually Ziva was at their house not because Tony had invited her over, but just to help out and hang out with Abby and Kate, usually before Tony had even gotten up. Like yesterday, when Tony had gotten up at 11:30 and Ziva had gotten there at 8:00 to watch Abby and Kate because Jenny and Jethro had had to go to work. She had done both of the girl's hair in French braids before teaching them how to do it, and had also joined them in a game of Risk (a family favorite). The whole family was used to Ziva being there early in the morning and staying for dinner unless her grandmother made her and her brother come home. Timmy came over almost every day too. The family had begun to think that if Ziva and Tim were not over, something had to be wrong. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Ziva pulled into the Gibbs' driveway at 8:00 a.m., slamming on the brakes. She heard Jethro (the dog) start barking as she made her way up to the door. She knocked twice and Gibbs , only Jenny called him Jethro and Tim, Ziva, and Ari always call him Gibbs, opened the door. **

"**Good morning, Ziva.," he said. **

"**Good morning," she responded, stepping into the entrance hall. She walked up to Jenny and kissed her on both cheeks.**

"**Shalom"Jenny. How are you?" Ziva asked. **

"**Good, but we're running late. The girls are playing Life in the living room." **

"**No we're not," Abby said, skipping in. **

"**We were going to have breakfast," Kate said, coming in after Abby.**

"**Oh, I was supposed to make French toast this morning, wasn't I? I'll make it over the weekend when we have more time. I am sure you can live on cereal today." Jenny said.**

"**I am not sure we can," Abby said as she walked to the kitchen. Kate rolled her eyes after her. **

"**Is your brother still asleep?" Ziva asked while Abby and Kate ate their cereal. **

"**Oh, we're disowning him," Kate said. Ziva rolled her eyes **

"**Why, may I ask?" **

"**He took Bert last night and hid him under the stairs. It took Daddy an hour to find him. Tony got in trouble," Abby said as Kate giggled. Abby gave her an annoyed look. **

**It was about two hours later, when the girls were in a heated game of Risk with Ziva watching them, that Tony got up. Dressed in soccer shorts and bare chested, he clearly hadn't taken a shower yet. He walked over to Ziva and kissed her. **

"**Good morning," he said, kissing her neck before turning to the girls and saying "Hey." But the girls had disowned him and just ignored him. "What did I do?" he said, looking from the girls to Ziva. Ziva chuckled**

"**Bert…" she said in a hinting voice. Tony laughed.**

"**Get over it," he said. "Help me," he said, turning to Ziva. **

"**You're a bad boy," Ziva said, standing up and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. **

"**If you two are going to do that go somewhere else," Kate said, aiming a kick at Tony's knees. **

"**Come on," Tony said, pulling Ziva towards his room. **

"**Haha. No, I have to watch your sisters." **

"**We'll be fine." Abby said in response, giving Kate a guilty look. **

"**No you won't." Ziva said, "Go take a shower," she said, patting Tony on the back. **

"**Yeah, yeah" he said. **

**He came back down about an hour later dressed in jeans and still no shirt. Ziva thought he wanted to show off his abs, something that she didn't mind. Ziva was sitting in the kitchen getting ready to re-bandage her hands. **

"**Hey," she said to Tony.**

"**Hey. I'll do that." He said coming up behind her and kissing hand. "It's ok-" **

"**Ziva." **

"**Thank you," she said sincerely. Ziva sat down at the table as Tony filled a bowl with water and placed the bandages on the table. He toke Ziva's left hand and carefully un-bandaged it, trying not to rip the lose skin. He then massaged the soap into the cuts. Ziva bit her lip as the soap stung. **

"**What's wrong?" Tony said, looking up at her. **

"**Nothing, it's just the soap," Ziva said. He wrapped both of her hands and taped the bandage on with medical tape. Ziva stood to help him clean up; he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Ziva let his hands move up the back of her shirt and play with her bra. **

"**Tony," she whispered in his ear. "No." **

"**Yes," he said in her ear before moving his lips up to hers again and kissing her harder. She moved her hands up to his chest and pushed him slowly away letting her lips slide gently from his.**

"**I have to start lunch, maybe later," she said as she moved to the clean white cabinet and pulled out a box of pasta. **

"**Really?" He said. **

"**Probably not."**

**The girls were still playing Risk when Ziva called them into the kitchen at 1:30 for lunch. Tony was sitting at the table doing homework when Ziva finally got the girls to pause their game of Risk. **

"**How's Ari?" Kate asked as they sat down. Tony snickered; he had always thought Kate had a crush on Ziva's older brother Ari. He knew Kate got pissed whenever he snickered at her but he was getting her back for when he and Ziva had started hanging out and she would go around the house saying "Tony likes Ziva" until Tony would bribe her to shut up. **

"**He's good," Ziva said. **

"**Can Tim come over?" Abby asked with puppy dog eyes. Tony snickered again. There was something going on, and Tony and Ziva knew it. It wasn't like Abby hide it. **

"**Sure," Ziva said easily. Jethro, the dog, bounded in. Jethro was a big German Sheppard that the family had gotten after Abby was born. Abby was the only one who called him Jethro; everyone else called him Jiffy. **


End file.
